Halo 2 Protectors Vs King Mod
by ChaosRuler
Summary: The evil King Mod has an army of modders after three legit players and a bridger. Bungie has quit and it's up to them to defeat the modders. Now revamped.
1. Modders Rule

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 or any Bungie workers I might use.

Bungie...a powerful company thought they had millions of people addicted to their game...but they were wrong...the modders followed Cortana and Master Chief back to xbox live...then...the Halo 2 game playing experience...went down the toilet. In a world where all modders run free through the streets of Headlong...Bungie has accepted defeat...and few non-cheaters still play matchmaking...we see...Halo 2's future...with the last heroes...Teal, Crimson, Sage, and Brown unite to save Halo 2 matchmaking from the modders that rule with an iron fist...they are greatly out-powered and out numbered.

It all started half a year ago...four Spartans entered matchmaking...it was a game of Team Slayer...one Spartan said "We got this, these guys are gonna get owned." The next second they knew they were spawning in the air getting zapped by Battle Rifle shots. The points went up until they reached 50. More and more players began to do this...making the modder population grow and grow until Ninja 0n fire had banned 700,000,000,000,000,000,000 bridgers and modders...but they just kept getting new two months every day. Over tired, Bungie gave up banning and just let the Halo 2 server do it's job...no more play list updates, all modders were 50's and legit people couldn't compete. In time the modders evil grew larger thanks to bungie leaving, modders would play all day and all night now that they wouldn't get banned, leaving legit people no time to play legit games.

In time over 98 of Halo 2 players were modders and bridgers and only 2 were legit. That's where Teal, Crimson, and Sage come in. One day one of the bridgers was helping a modder get to 50...then...they lost and the modder some how went all the way down to a 1. The modder went off on the bridger because he had bridged the other team host by mistake. The bridger vowed revenge and went to the legit side...the bridger was Brown. They helped him become better at bridging host until he could do it easily. With their help they had a good team going...meanwhile the modder that had leveled down to 1 had feared bungie had returned, luckily for the modder population they had not. The modders learned how to mod matchmade game types. The king of modders had a five foot mod chip in his xbox...he had created his own modded map..."Castle Mod" this map had a lag control King Mod could turn up if any legit enemies got the better of him, which wasn't likely. This was a custom game that nobody that isn't worthy could enter. Each modding sector had it's own clan. Teal decided they should have a clan...Halo 2 Protectors was it's name. They would fight their way through clan matches until they faced King Mod face-to-face...


	2. XwexdontxcheatX

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 or anything in here.

Teal stepped up to the front door of the red team base of Terminal he slowly waved to his team it was okay. They raised their SMGs expecting to see four cheating idiots holding up in the next room...they turned into the room to find, nobody. Brown had successfully bridged H2 Protectors host for this clan match so the modders were almost useless. Sage looked at his motion tracker...four red dots were behind them and moving quickly! Teal saw one of the enemies running for the wraith, he jumped into the air and took out his rocket launcher! The rocket had such an impact it blew up the wraith one shot! Brown saw the others running under the train tracks. "Quick guys, over there"! The H2 Protectors took off after their enemies. Sage took out his BR and started pumping them with bullets from across the map with great accuracy. Meanwhile two of the enemies had reached the guass and began to fire sonic waves at them. Sage ducked into cover and waited for the modders to get close to him. The driver started to team chat. "Yes, he's over behind the wall...get ready to blast this noob". He said as he drove the Hog up to the wall. Teal jumped down from the train tracks and blew the Warthog to pieces with the remaining rocket.

Ten minutes passed and the score was 45 H2-20 bad guys. It was clear H2 Protector's victory was guaranteed. Until one of the bad guys got an idea...he would lag Brown out so the modder would get host! H2 Protectors had heard it too because that fool didn't turn on team chat. So the H2Ps defeated the enemies before they could lag out Brown. In the post game lobby the H2 Protectors yelled in victory. They had just beaten the evil clan XWexdontxmodX. The cheaters began to yell things such as you "You mother fuckers wouldn't have won if we had gotten host!" He yelled. Crimson hit the B button and they left the post game lobby. Just then, all the members of the H2 Protectors clan got friend requests...from none other then King Mod himself. It was a text message because Mod didn't want them to know his real voice. It said: "You guys seem good, if you want a real challenge fight some more of my men, they'll be happy to get host and fucking own you! For now on I'll be monitoring games...the losers of your little clan matches get their IPs banned so they can never play xbox live ever again! So that means don't lose bitches."

Please Review


	3. We Mod 4 Fun

Disclaimer: I own nothing still.

King Mod was sitting on his throne in Mod Castle. The room was painted dark silver with purple stain glass windows and a long red carpet on the floor. 6 Spartans stood guard around King Mod's throne. They held Honor Guard clubs.(Those things Honor Guards use in High Charity). King Mod pulled up his friend list and saw the H2 Protectors had accepted his friend requests. "Ahh...I better set this to "Closed" I'm not expecting unwelcomed guests..." King Mod said. The H2 Protectors were now in Pregame Lobbynot joinable. "Good...they're going to play another clan match...they're gonna get raped this time around! Then I will ban their IP addresses...those fags have no chance against the best modder in the world! Their virtual world is about to be turned up side down...I sent Team "We Mod 4 Fun" after them this time. Let's see how they fair against them...there is no way they can steal host from a good bridger like this one!"

Crimson pulled his head up from Relic's human base. "That's good...we got host again...and the score is 20-18...these guys are kinda good for cheaters". Teal said. A Beam Rifle shot almost got Crimson right in the head. Brown had the human sniper. He fired back at the guy that tried to snipe Crimson. Their enemies names were...U Suck, KnOt Gud Enuf, UnLeGi7 and 5uckerz. Sage was trying to sneak up behind them with the Rocket Launcher. UnLeGi7 was aiming at Teal's head when all of a sudden Sage meleed him in the back and killed him. KnOt Gud Enuf saw the "X" death mark and ran over with a carbine. Sage popped up from behind a space crate and blew him away with a rocket. "These noobs are freaken stupid!" Sage yelled into his mic. UnLeGi7 ran up behind him with the PR-SMG combo and shot Sage to death. "HEH! NOOB! OH YEA YOU LIKE THAT!" UnLeGi7 said as he teabagged Sage's body. The score was now 22-19 with H2 Protectors winning. 5uckerz was crouching behind the rock he began to walk closer and then meleed Brown in the back. "Hey! I found their human!" 5uckerz said as he picked up Human sniper. Crimson ran up beside him and yelled an attack cry. Before anyone knew it 5uckerz no-scoped Crimson in the face. "OOH! NO SCOPE NEWB!" Then Sage fired the Beam Rifle and sniped 5uckerz right in the head. Brutal minutes passed and the score was 45-43. H2 Protectors was holding up in the teliporter room thinking up their next move. Sage suggested they use the Beam Rifle to sniper the last kills. Everyone liked it so they went up to Relic's red base and looked over at Human base. Brown had the Beam and he was the best at it. He saw 5uckerz stick his head up and he made a run for cover. Brown shot him in the head and killed him. But KnOt Gud Enuf saw the laser and sniped back. The time was no 0:20s. "Guys...if we hide we'll win...!" Teal said. They ran down into the teliporter room. Brown ran in cause he just respawned.

But then UnLeGi7 jumped through the teleport with the sword. He slashed Sage and then looked at Crimson for a Double Kill. Teal shot him with the Shotgun before he could pull off the kill. The rest of UnLeGi7's team saw the death mark and ran for the teleport...but "GAME OVER" was heard on everyones' tv. "AW MAN YOU GUYS SUCK!" U Suck yelled to his team. "YOU GAY FAGS ONLY WON CAUSE GAMEOVER CAME UP!" KnOt Gud Enuf yelled...just then they disappeared out of the post game lobby...not just them...their whole gamertags disappeared. "King Mod banned them..." Crimson said.

King Mod sat on his throne. "They seem to be progressing quite well...they'll NEVER make it to me though..." King Mod said.

Please Review


	4. Volcanica Stand By

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

Oh yeah thanks for reviewing guys. Due to all the reviews I will put up this new installment of the story.

The map was Backwash...it was a 3v3 Clan match with Team H2 Protectors vs. Team Volcanica Stand-by. The members that made the teams were: Crimson, Brown and Teal...the other team was made up of: Volcan0Cheatz, Magma Magnum and H3at strokeR. The game had just begun and the lag was out of control...Brown had failed to bridge his team host. This never happened Brown had wondered what had gone wrong. "YOU LEGIT NOOBS ARE GONNA GET OWNED BY PEOPLE BETTER THEN YOU!" H3at StrokeR said. The lag got even worse right after he had said that. "IT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU MEAN BY BETTER! IF YOU MEAN BETTER AT BEING A CHEATING FAGGOT YOU TAKE THE CAKE VOLCAN0 CHEATZ!" Crimson yelled. "That's what you think bitch!" Magma Magnum yelled. Just then H3at StrokeR ran up behind them and meleed Crimson in the back. "LOST..." had been faintly heard over the H2 protectors' tvs. The score still said 0-0 but the score was laggy. Teal saw only a tree as he was forced back by lag. Brown ran into the center room and grabbed the Brute Shot. He turned on team chat. "Guys...I'm going to get the camo and kill a few of them." He said. Teal or Crimson said nothing as they ran into the red base. Crimson tried to pick up the Sentinel Beam but the lag was too bad so he couldn't. "Great...we're being forced to hold SMGs...!" Crimson said. Teal tried to pick up the Plasma Pistol but it was too laggy for him as well. The score was 0-2. Brown was in the center 2nd floor room and had on active camo.

He jumped down when he saw somebody grabbing a BR from in the trees. He slowly ran up behind them bouncing back due to massive lag. The next second he heard the beep of respawn. "THIS SUCKS! We only got 5 minutes on the clock now!" Crimson said. "Well don't blame me because I'm not the faggot that's hitting the fag-button!" Teal shouted back. "Wait...bud...you just figured it out...!" Crimson said. Just then Magma Magnum jumped down infront of them. "HEY GUYS! YOU GUYS MAKING OUT OR SOMETHING!" He said as he started pumping Plasma Rifle and Machine Gun into them. Teal and Crimson started shooting back but no bullets left their guns cause of lag. Teal's death camera was really laggy and the Spartan's head shook after he died. Brown had gotten the hint when Crimson had started talking. He began to hit standby himself. Just then Volcan0 Cheatz went into the blue screen. "GUYS! I THINK THEIR BRIDGER HIT STAND BY!" He explained. When blue screen ended Magma Magnum and Heat StrokeR were gone. "YOU FAGS BRIDGED OUT MY TEAM! NOW THAT MODDING MORON KING MOD WILL BAN THEIR IP ADDRESSES! And...I'm on Magma Magnums xbox...!" Then he was silenced as he was perma banned from the server and victory had been handed to H2 Protectors by default.

"Nice job Brown!" Crimson said. "Yeah...man now we'll live to play Halo 2 for another day..." Teal said. "Well I couldn't have done it without Crimson...well maybe...nah I WOULD have thought of it sooner or later!" Brown said. "Boot him?" Crimson asked. "Ya". Teal said. "NO GUYS! OKAY TAKE ALL THE CREDIT YOU LIKE!" Brown begged. "Well...okay". Teal said. "Is Sage online"? Crimson asked. "No...he said he had to go visit his uncle today". Teal said.

Btw their armor color is Teal, Crimson, Sage and Brown. How about that...the guys with colors as names all meet and start a clan together. No appearance from King Mod this time...you can guess he'll be angered by team Volcanica's failure. It's a blessing for H2 Protectors King Mod is a sporting man and doesn't just ban their asses on the spot.


	5. We pwn Modders

Okay good job guys. Thanks for all the reviews. This story is going to start getting longer more detailed chapters, I just want to get a few up to entertain people. The longer chapters will start next update. For now on I'll think of fresh, new ideas. Last time we had stand byers and the two chapters before that we had modder clans. This time the H2 protectors will have a different problem...read to find out what it is and what the all-seeing King Mod will do about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

Sage, Crimson and Brown were in the pregame lobby waiting to get matched up with more cheaters. Teal wasn't there today because he had a life and the others didn't. The (4) came up on the waiting list and the game rules and players showed up. The map was...ASCENSION! "OH SHIT THEY'RE HARD MODDING...AND I DON'T HAVE HOST FOR YOU GUYS!" Brown yelled in fear.

Meanwhile King Mod was sitting in the menu watching their game by some unknown means. "WAIT A SECOND! THAT ISN'T TEAM MODZ SUCK! WHO THE F- ARE THEY!" He yelled in confusion.

H2 protectors' enemies were "we pwn modders". The game started and the enemies lined up in the dish. "ATTENTION! THIS IS THE LEADER OF CLAN WE PWN MODDERS! WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU GUYS! COME TO THE DISH SO WE CAN TALK!" One of them explained. So Sage, Crimson and Brown went to the center dish to see their rivals. "Who are you...?" Sage asked. "I am Anti Mod, this is Kill Cheaterz and W3 always win. We just hacked King Mod's game chart so we could meet up with you. We hate King Mod and his modding fags too! We want them out of matchmaking just as bad as you guys do. So now, if you don't mind quit your clan and join ours'". Anti Mod said. "Thanks but no thanks, we already have a clan". Brown explained. "Hahaha...we were not asking...WE WERE TELLING! NOW JOIN OUR CLAN AND YOU'LL SAVE EVERYONE THAT WORKS AT BUNGIE! WE PLANTED A BOMB INSIDE BUNGIE AND IF THEY DON'T START GETTING TO WORK ON THEIR SERVER WE'LL F-ING BLOW THEM AWAY!" Anti Mod yelled.

"YOUR FREAKEN INSANE MAN! YOU CAN'T BLOW A COMPANY UP JUST FOR A GAME! ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?" Crimson yelled back. "WELL THEN...IF YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN US...THEN OUT OF OUR WAY...LET US WIN!" Kill Cheaterz said. "AGAIN!...ARE YOU GUYS HIGH! WE'LL GET PERMA BANNED IF WE LOSE!" Crimson shouted. "Like we would let you win...hardly..."! Sage argued. "THEN LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT LEGIT 29S CAN DO!" W3 always win said. They took out Battle Rifles and started to shoot at Sage. They all ducked down behind rocks. "These guys might be quite a challenge...we better grab the rocks and snipes quick!" Brown said. They tried to crouch under the rapid fire rifles that were trying to kill them. Brown ran for the sniper avoiding gun shot all the way while Crimson ran straight down toward the rocket launcher. Sage jumped up from above the rocks. "LET'S FIGHT!" He yelled as he dodged BR shots. Crimson used the gravity lift and the noise scared we pwn modders off. A rocket flew down and blew up Kill Cheaterz. The rocket left a big black spot on the ground. Brown had W3 always win in his scope. He fired away at him and shot him right in the head. The last member escaped into the tower and his buddies respawned near him.

"How are they so freaken good!" Anti Mod yelled. Sage walked right into the tower. "Alot of hard battles makes good practice! TRY IT YOU F-ING HAXORS!" Sage yelled as he tossed a sticky into them and they all blew up at once. "TRIPLE KILL!" Was shouted on Sage's screen. Meanwhile Crimson was on the phone with the police telling them about the bomb. They respawned at the Banshee port. Anti Mod saw Brown on the blue base tower looking for them with the sniper. "W3 always win...get o.s., Kill Cheaterz distract him...I'll get a few kills". Anti Mod said. Kill Cheaterz jumped out from behind cover and started jumping around. Anti Mod threw a Plasma grenade into the air and it some how stuck Brown's leg. He blew up in a flash and the sniper fell into the dish. "Let's get that rifle and kill these fags!" Anti Mod yelled. Just then Crimson ran up behind them with the rockets and blasted them. "FAGGOTS! I JUST CALLED THE POLICE ON YOU! YOU BETTER THINK TWICE ABOUT KILLING BUNGIE EMPLOYEES!" Crimson yelled.

"AW F- YOU GAY F-ING FAG! I'M GONNA TRACK YOU DOWN AND F-ING KILL YOU F-ER!" Anti Mod yelled. "Try playing Halo 2 in jail guys!" Sage yelled. Anti Mod quit out. W3 always win and Kill Cheaterz also chickened out and quit. "Not the kind of victory I was expecting but very nice job guys. We might actually save Halo 2 after all." Sage said.

King Mod hacked into the server and perma banned We pwn modders. "F-! The fags won another one! They shouldn't have even got the win too! OH WELL! MY NEXT CLAN IS THE BEST ONE YET!" He said talking to himself.

The next clan is going to be really tricky. Please review.


	6. Modder King Round 1

Yet again guys, thanks for reviews. Anyways King Mod is only starting to send challengers...BUT he will actually fight the H2 Protectors in this chapter. Let's get this showdown started.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Halo 2 and I never will.

Teal was playing a custom game on Lockout by himself. He jumped to the sniper tower from the shortcut. He grabbed the sniper and shot off a few shots. A message indicator appeared on the bottom left of his screen. "PARTY INVITE FROM KING MOD" appeared. Teal jumped at the chance to fight that bitch. He went into his friends list and hit accept. He went to the game.

Teal looked around the area he had spawned at. It was an old sewer with light shining through barred windows on the wall. It was very gloomy and smoke covered floors. "Well my friend...you've finally think you've made it to me? You'll never beat me...continue down the hallway to meet me..."! King Mod yelled. Teal began to walk down the hall way. He kept walking until he reached a new room. It was a big stone covered room. "Well Teal, do you like my map, Creeping Doom?" Mod asked. He was standing on a balcony high above Teal's head. "COME DOWN HERE AND F-ING FIGHT! YOU COWARDLY BITCH!" Teal yelled up to Mod. King Mod pulled a lever. "THIS IS MY CLAN YOU MOTHER!" Mod yelled.

3 Spartans jumped down from above. "Terror strike!" One yelled. "u mother!" 2 yelled. "modder sux!" 3 yelled. "FIGHT MY CLAN AND YOU FIGHT ME! And...they won't complain when you beat them...they don't freaken suck like the previous fags you faced...they won't lose!" Mod yelled. The Spartans all ran at Teal at the same time. Teal ran out the door he came in and ran back down the hall way where he found a series of connecting hall ways. BR shots followed Teal down the tunnels. "WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU BITCH!" Terror strike yelled. Teal kept running away knowing he couldn't take three guys with BRs. "WHERE YA GOIN' BITCH! WE JUST WANNA KILL YOU! STOP FREAKEN RUNNING!" modder sux yelled. Teal saw a wall full of spikes down the hall infront of him. He kept running until he reached it. He then pulled a lever with the x button and spikes launched into the three Spartans. They died and didn't respawn.

"VERY WELL LEGIT FAGGOT! COME BACK OVER HERE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU NEXT!" King Mod yelled. Teal ran back to King Mod's throne room with caution. He ran in and didn't see King Mod anymore. A flash ran up behind him and then ran infront of him. King Mod stopped running at super speed and a force field appeared around him. "Nice job fag! I had to ban my whole clan! YOUR F-ING DEAD!" King Mod yelled as he jumped 500 feet into the air and sniper shots rained down on Teal.

Teal ducked behind cover to avoid the shots. King Mod dropped to the floor and whipped out a sword. He ran really fast swinging the sword looking for Teal. "TEAL! OH TEAL BUDDY! WHERE ARE YOU! I'LL F-ING KILL YOU!" Mod yelled. Teal pulled out a rocket launcher and blasted King Mod with it. "ARGGGG! YOU F-ING FAGGOT! YOU RUINED MY GOLDEN ARMOR! MY MODCHIP ISN'T WARMED UP YET! NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE LUCKY BITCH! I'LL WIN THE MATCH! BRING YOUR FRIENDS NEXT TIME!" Mod said as he quit out and the map fell apart into nothing. Teal pulled out start menu and hit leave game. "I'll see you later fag..." Teal said.


	7. I BEAT KING MOD! LOL!

Yes I'm a little unhappy with Teal's fight against King Mod and his clan but what are you going to do? Anyways King Mod wasn't even trying when he was facing Teal so it was kind of expected Teal would beat him. I didn't really know what to do with the story yet and to keep it fresh I threw in a fight with King Mod in the last chapter. Next time I'll think it out better because I won't be updating again until the story reaches ten reviews. I already have the next update done so when ever I get 10 reviews I'll update it and not a moment sooner. And btw Bungie didn't quit making games in this universe, they just quit editing Halo 2's xbox live server...which will happen when Halo 3 comes out next year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 and I never will own Halo 2 because Bungie will never let me own it.

A red Spartan was having a coversation with the other members of King Mod's team in his throne room. "Did you guys hear Teal beat King Mod last night! The news spread like fire...I want that faggot to perma ban me...then maybe I can find time to catch up with college and my girlfriend...Mod is such a f-ing faggot he's..."! King Mod was now standing right behind him. "SO! YOU WANT ME TO BAN YOUR IP ADDRESS? WITH PLEASURE FAGGOT AND GO F- YOURSELF!" King Mod yelled as he left his tv to go perma ban that guy.

The guy was starting to have regrets. "WAIT! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT! YOUR MODS ARE COOL!" He yelled but King Mod didn't care as he entered the guy's IP address and it banned him and all traces of that guy were gone. Mod started to talk into his mic. "Anyone else want to call me a perma-banning faggot?" Mod asked. Everyone said no because they knew he was serious. "Well that's good because if I hear one insult you guys say behind my back you guys are getting booted and banned!" Mod explained. There was silence.

Meanwhile The H2 Protectors were sitting in the pregame lobby talking. Teal was all bragging he had beaten the best modder in the world by himself...anyone would brag about something like that. Sage and Crimson were cracking up laughing because Teal did it so easily. "AW MAN THAT WAS FUNNY!" Crimson yelled still showing sign of laughter. "KING MOD COULDN'T BEAT YOU WITH MODS! THAT'S THE MOST SAD THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Brown yelled. "HOW THE F- COULD ANYONE SUCK THAT BAD! I THOUGHT HE WAS THE BEST OF HIS FAGGOT ARMY!" Crimson yelled. "I know he's freaken terrible!" Teal yelled before bursting out laughing. "The fag invites me to fight him, acting all cool and everything then he freaken loses on his own map...WITH MODS!" Teal explained.

"Well we better get in those clan matches now". Teal said. Sage hit start game and they were taken to the waiting list...


	8. Modderz of America

Like I said the last chapter I will not update until I reach ten reviews. And I have so the update is now posted. Good job my reviewers...but next time I must be to atleast 15 reviews to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

The Halo 2 Protectors had reached the game they entered in the last chapter. The enemy clan was "Modderz of America". Crimson started to laugh cause he knew these guys would probably suck. The game started and Brown bridged Crimson host with ease. "WOW! THESE GUYS FREAKEN SUCK! THEY DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO BRIDGE THEIR GUYS HOST!" Brown yelled. Everyone spawned as they normally would. Just then a modder ran by them at a fast speed it was an Elite. The enemies were using cheesy unhost mods. Their rivals this time were: DollR Bill, Fa lag lover, red white and blood, and fireworkR. The map was Turf and Crimson was making a run for the sniper. Just before Crimson could reach it Fa lag lover swooped out of the sky and picked it up. "OHHH! NOW YOU GUYS WILL GET RAPED!" Fa lag lover yelled as he began firing the rapid fire sniper. Just then Fa lag lover got 3 betrayals for his team.

"Fa lag you fag you shot us! NOW THEY GOT THE LEAD!" fireworkR yelled. "Don't worry pal I got these guys and I'll quickly get our points back up!" Fa lag lover said. "You better hope you do!" DollR Bill yelled. "I WOULD HATE TO END YOUR CONVERSATION BUT! RAHHHH!" Sage yelled as he blew DollR Bill's brains out with the shotgun. DollR's body hit the street pavement in a pool of blood. Fa lag turned to the red x on the ground and fired his rapid sniper at him. Sage died in seconds as thirty or so bullets blew him and the warthog into the sky. Crimson shot the BR at fa lag outside the map. The BR bullets blew him right away. "GUYS! THE MODS WORK FOR US TOO!" Crimson yelled. Brown saw red white and blood making a run for the BR in the warehouse. So Brown grabbed the Plasma Pistol and shot a huge fuel rod projectile at red. Red died in seconds from the blast.

"WOW FA LAG F- YOU! QUIT THE FREAKEN GAME AND WE'LL OWN THEM LEGIT!" FireworkR said. "F- ME!" Fa lag asked. He started to rain sniper shots down on his clan mates. "BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL!" Was heard as they kept spawning right next to him. "FAGGOT! YOU F-ING SUCK! NEVER PLAY HALO 2 AGAIN!" red white and blood yelled as he got spawned for the 20 tenth time. After a few minutes red white and blood and DollR quit. Now only fireworkR remained. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN H2PS! AND NEXT TIME YOU'LL LOSE!" FireworkR yelled as he quit the game. After that fa lag also quit. "YEAH! WE FREAKEN OWN!" Brown yelled. "Let's keep up the good work guys we're already level 32 in clan match so...we're very good..."! Teal yelled.

Meanwhile fireworkR was standing infront of King Mod. "So...your telling me...I...was wrong to put fa lag lover on your team"? Mod asked. "YES! HE F-ING BETRAYED US UNTIL WE HAD -89!" fireworkR yelled. "Well f- you anyway your still banned cause you told me I was wrong...and I don't keep failures!" Mod yelled. Mod ran over to his computer and banned fireworkR's IP.

Please Review.


	9. Bootacular Prt 1

Guys I think it's about time I updated the story because it doesn't look like I'm reaching 15 reviews until I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo and I never will.

H2 Protectors were sitting in the pregame lobby discussing their last victory over team Country Modderz, and the clan before them Kalifornia pwners. Halo 2 was actually starting to get it's place back as 6th most played online game thanks to the 200 modders King Mod had banned in the last 4 weeks. (Those were all off screen). King Mod was getting desperate to get a team that could finally finish those faggots and finish this. HOW COULD MODDERS LOSE TO LEGITS? Was the question in King Mod's mind. It made no sense what so ever.

The banning of modders continued for weeks on end until one day when King Mod hired a new modder clan...this one was special...they have a deadly weapon they can use on legits. So King Mod hired...team Bootacular. Yes you guessed it...their plan B was booting their enemies from the game! King Mod sent Teal a message. "Play matchmaking right now...I got modders worthy of your time..." it said. So Teal hit start game and they were taken to the waiting list. It didn't take long until Team Bootacular appeared as their opponents and the map was Midship. "WHAT! BOOTACULAR! THEY'LL JUST F-ING BOOT US! WE'VE BEEN DECEIVED!" Crimson yelled. Their evil enemies were Booter, cotar, 1timeperiod, C00tr blood.

As soon as the game started blue screen came on. "OH NO GUYS! SOMETHING REALLY GAY IS GOING ON!" Sage yelled. When blue screen ended everyone on Halo 2 protectors were red lining. They lagged through walls and fell through floors. Plus the other clan was getting free kills off of them. Just then Crimson got an idea. "GUYS! KEEP FIRING YOUR WEAPONS AND DON'T STOP! TRUST ME!" He yelled. So they did keep firing and they started to see their points go up and less lag. "GUYS! I JUST FOUND OUT IF YOU CROUCH YOU DON'T LAG!" Sage explained. So they crouched and Sage was right. (really it worked for me). Booter started to talk with his clan. "It's time to see some f-ers get banned!" He yelled evilly and did something. Just then blue screen flashed on and off really quick...when the game came back they had booted Brown!

"BROWN! NOOO! HE'S BEEN BANNED CAUSE THOSE F-ERS LAGGED HIM OUT!" Teal yelled. Just then Booter hit the button again...nothing happened...as Brown's last doings were to make it so they couldn't stand by or boot anyone else...but still H2 Protectors was out of business without a bridger. "THAT'S OKAY YOU F-ING FAGS! WE'LL STILL OWN YOU!" Cotar yelled.

The battle raged on for two minutes with Bootacular in the lead by 5. It was 32-37. And by the way Bootacular was fighting...it looked like H2 would soon join Brown...


	10. Bootacular Prt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

Okay if anyone that reads this really does cheat and you want me to use you submit your gamertag and I'll put you against H2 Protectors...I'll think out how I want that to go...I know nobody wants to lose to them so...yeah I'll think of something I always do. That'll be starting soon as soon as they finish Bootacular...if they do...even if they do get Bootacular banned you guys are home free without Brown helping them. I would love to take off the f- censor but I want this to stay as T-rated. And if I'm saying fuck every second it would be M rated. I'll also be adding new features to chapters. Oh yeah did you guys notice Bootacular's names: Cotar, C00tr blood ect.You can imagine they're racist to girls that play Halo with names like those.

I'll now respond to a few reviews.

firebendingguy no i cannot be save the legits save themm. I want to be in the story please i modders and bridgers. if u use me my name is modders demise.

Answer: What do you mean when you say "i modders and bridgers". I'll use you if you tell me what you mean.

EliasDaemonwing Keep it up! And make it quick! ;)

Answer: I'm much more busy then I was last week and the week before.

Mr.McSpiff Yay! More legit ass kickin'! More chappies more chappies more chappies

Answer: Yes I might also have King Mod insult Bungie's Wahambulance or whatever they call that thing.

Let's get this on!

1timeperiod was running around the upper ramps with the sword. He was looking for those legits that were about to get pwned by cheaters and Halo 2 will be doomed forever. They were hiding in the battery room trying to think up a plan. The 2 batteries had already exploded so it was slightly less dangerous. They were out numbered and out matched. "WHERE ARE THESE FAGGOTS! I'VE TURNED THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN LOOKING FOR THEM!" Booter complained. "Maybe they super jumped out of the map". C00tr Blood suggested. "ON FREAKEN MIDSHIP...I DON'T THINK SO!" Booter yelled. Just then 1timeperiod walked in on H2 Protectors. "GUYS I...!" He yelled for help but got blown in the head with a saw the red x and the other 2 idiots weren't far behind him. Teal picked up the sword 1time dropped and ran toward the left with Crimson and Sage at his side. They were now in the moonside deck room. Cotar ran in and started blasting Crimson with the PR-SMG. "SURPRISE HALO 2 FAILURES!" He yelled as he continued blasting. Teal shot him in the head just when Crimson had reached zero shield. "YOU GUYS COULDN'T CATCH A COLD!" Booter yelled as he meleed Sage in the back. Teal turned around and sliced him with the sword.

"I THINK IT'S TIME WE PLAYED FOR REAL"! 1time yelled. Bootacular ran from the room and regrouped at the other base. H2 did the same in the base they were already in. H2 34-BOOT-38. It appeared as if H2 would soon lose their accounts forever and blah blah blah you know...well actually you don't know. You don't live in a Halo 2 that's ruled by modders...well actually you do but...okay back to the story. The failures...uh I mean heroes might soon be banned if this keeps up. There was only 3:00 minutes left on the clock and H2 would now probably lose. Then Teal ran toward the evil base and chopped 1time and Booter in half with the sword. C00tr blood and cotar backed away and started shooting their PR-SMGs...wrong move that's where Crimson and Sage came in they ran behind them and meleed both in the back. The game had tied for lead. "That's how they play for real? They were better when they were warming up!" Sage joked...even though the joke was true. Meanwhile Booter had picked up the BR and the other 3 had Needlers and PRs.

Now that BT had rifle cover things would really heat up for H2. So again H2 walked directly into BT's hands. This was the tie breaker it would decide who lived and who died. "HEY LOOK...THE NOOBS THINK THEY'RE COMING BACK!" 1time yelled from somewhere in the room. Just then C00tr and Cotar jumped up from the air lift and started shooting needles. Teal dashed up at them and sliced them both in half without even landing to dash again. "Yep...he's our body guard and leader"! Crimson said. "Yeah...you guys could have helped me and shot them too!" Teal yelled. "Uhhh...no need"? Sage said.

"F-ING IDIOTS!" Booter yelled. "We can still come back you worthless noobs! YOU'RE ONLY WINNING CAUSE YOU GOT THE SWORD!" Cotar yelled back. "WELL WE DON'T CHEAT!" Sage explained. "OH HE DOESN'T CHEAT!" 1time said. "You guys are fags!" Crimson said.The game continued without much difficulty for H2. They scored 50 points and had beaten Bootacular...only one thing was still missing...BROWN! He was still banned and they could do nothing about it. "Hmm...the only way to bring Brown back is to get Bungie to come back to Halo 2...maybe...I'll write Bungie a letter...when they hear there are less modders they will come back for sure!" Teal explained.

Please review...will Teal's plan work?


	11. Redkiller, Bluekiller and King Mod

Yup we'll being seeing how Teal's plan worked out in this chapter, it appears they got the modders on the ropes...or do they? We will see as this chapter starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 and I never will.

It was a week later and the H2 Protectors were gathering to meet for the first time since Bootacular. Crimson was first to speak. "How did the letter go? Did bungie reply yet?" He asked. "They said if we would get rid of King Mod they would come back to Halo 2 and ban the other 7,000,000 modders for us". Teal explained. "Umm...does that mean they'll unban Brown?" Sage asked. "They will unban anybody wrongfuly banned" Teal explained. "I'll just asked King Mod for a party invite, but how are we going to get rid of him if he's too much of a fag to ban himself when he loses"? Crimson asked. Just then "PARTY INVITE FROM KING MOD" appeared on their screens. They pressed join party...to be taken to none other then Lockout..."Let's see how you guys do against my men this time!" King Mod yelled from somewhere above the map. Just then 2 flashes of light ran around them...they had spawned on the center platform. "GUYS LOOKOUT HARDMODDERS!" Teal yelled. Crimson and Sage began to shoot their SMGs at the lightning fast modders. One of them jumped above the map and the other one began to melee Teal. Teal crouched and meleed him in the chest. The modder then just pressed B twice and Teal went flying into the snowy mountains. "HAHAHAHA!" King Mod laughed from above the map.

Crimson and Sage backed off because the modder was running straight at him with a shotgun. The modder fired the shotgun and 7 huge fiery blasts came out and knocked Sage and Crimson through the map. Teal was doing the super jump...he made it first try and jumped up to the cables he thought King Mod was on. King Mod wasn't up there instead he saw him on the sniper tower. Teal jumped to the second cable and then ran up towards the mountain. He saw the sniper tower and jumped to it. King Mod saw Teal on his radar and looked up. "AHH! TEAL! NICE TRY!" He laughed. King Mod jumped as if he had just super jumped he went right through the top of the mountain. "TOO FAST FOR YOU NOOB!" King Mod yelled.

Teal didn't see King Mod land again. "NOOB! YOU THINK I HAVE TO TOUCH THE GROUND TO LIVE! I CAN FLY IF I WANT! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT YOUR ASSES KICKED YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CHALLENGED US!" King Mod yelled. The two modders were hunting for Crimson and Sage around the map. They were hiding on

the platforms beside the lift room/middle room walkway. They jumped up to the top of the map and started to rain sniper bullets on the map. It didn't hit anybody cause they were all under cover. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME MOD! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE 3v3!" Teal yelled. King Mod jumped down to the sniper tower. "Very well..." he said before he started blasting frag grenades out his SMG. Teal jumped down before the bullets hit him. One of the modders jumped up and hit the bullets making him blow to pieces. BETRAYAL! Was heard.

"OH NO! THEY'RE STARTING WITH THEIR MIND GAMES!" King Mod yelled. The two modders ran back down to the center platform. They had stopped moving at the speed of light so you could see them. One was red and the other was blue. Their names were Redkiller and Bluekiller. And by the way they had stopped short they were probably really pissed off with King Mod. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SHOT ME!" Redkiller yelled. "NO YOU IDIOTS! THEY ALWAYS DO THIS! DON'T FALL FOR THEIR MIND TRICKS"! King Mod yelled. "TOO LATE YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" Bluekiller yelled. They both jumped up to the top of the map and began to blast King Mod with Plasma rifle that was actually scarab gun. King Mod shot back with sniper shots. Redkiller and Bluekiller both died in a few seconds.

"YOU GUYS CANNOT BEAT A MODDER THAT HAS DONE THIS LONGER THEN YOU...I'M THE BEST MODDER IN THE WORLD! AND H2 PROTECTORS ARE ABOUT TO FIND THAT OUT FOR THEMSELVES!" King Mod yelled. 2 Elites spawned and they were Halo 2 AI. They started to look for H2 Protectors. Crimson and Sage jumped out and started to BR them. The Elites fell dead and King Mod spawned about 10 more. He kept spawning Covenant AI to destroy H2 Protectors. As for Redkiller and Bluekiller they both got booted from the game and they had their accounts banned by King Mod. The Elites kept spawning and Teal, Crimson and Sage kept dropping them. They were endless and the map was starting to get really laggy from all the players on the map. Now pink sniper shots were raining down from the roof tops...Jackal snipers...about 30 of them posted everywhere. Brutes also started to spawn. Several Grunts and Elites had them surrounded in the green room. Teal threw a plasma grenade and killed a few Covenant. About 7 Brutes rushed into the room rampaging. Crimson threw frag grenades at their feet. The Brutes blew up and more then 80 Covenant AI had spawned on Lockout. The map was so laggy it was pathetic so King Mod lagged right out of the game. "YES WE WIN...AGAIN!" Sage yelled as the game ended.

They checked their friends list and saw King Mod still hadn't banned himself. Teal sent King Mod a note saying: LOOK FAGGOT IF YOUR NOT GOING TO PLAY FAIR AND F-ING BAN YOURSELF WE'RE GOING TO PAY A MODDER THAT BANS IP ADDRESSES TO HELP US!" it said. King Mod sent a note back to Teal his said: Just wait...the next time we fight I won't lose... it said.

Please review


	12. Team Slicerz

Okay firebendingguy a bridger is like a stand byer, they hack the connection and give modders and stand byers host so their cheating tools work. Without host the modders' mods will suck and they can't spawn kill, and for standby if the button is pressed blue screen won't come on without host. Legit people also bring bridgers so they don't get modded. This time King Mod will be insulting Bungie's wahambulance in a special extra.

xxxx**The Bungie Waahmbulance**

**Do not put this on your site.**

I would like you to un do my ban. I was not cheating you probley not going to belevie this anyway knowing the replys you post on your site but, My standby button witch I just found out had been hitting the top of a shelve under my computer. Thats all I want to tell you my gamer tag is Withheld. If you won't belevie me then thats ok if you don't I would a apreicate if you did not put this on your site.

Respectfully, Gamertag Withheld for maximum apreicate

_We promise not to put this on our site._

King Mod: Shut up Bungie...I say your unbanned...help me destroy H2 Protectors fellow standbyer.

**Snitch!**

i can name two guys i have played with who cheated  
i am doing this because we were stand bying and i got banned. the other two didn't. one was bridging the other guy host who was stand bying. i was just in the party. im not trying to beg for my account back. i know that i was cheating and it was wrong. im just pissed that they didnt get caught when i did. here are their names Hey man, on the streets, we don't snitch on each other. Besides, they were already caught.

_Snitch!_

King Mod: More guys that cheat? I might be able to use you guys. Help me rule Halo 2! MUAWHAHAHAHA!

**Chalange Accepted!**

Dear Bungie

Why did You ban me from Mother I did not do anything but chalange you

If you think that is right if i said you are going to jail. Is this because you are . i just want to play halo 2 and look on there website is that all. After that since i didn't do any thing you should add me to the team swat tornament

I am so mad because i didn't do anything

_Well we won't unban you but we will try to add you to your imaginary "tornament."_

King Mod: Bungie is right for once...yep I know a cheater when I see em'.

**I Used to Think it Would Be Cool**

About 6 months ago i modded my xbox because i thought that it would be cool to be able to jump in the air and fly around ect. my gamer tag is withheld to protect privacy and because it's offensive no quotes with the two spaces. about a month later i realized this wasnt fun to cheat and have people pretty much hate me. I never got my level up. I would just do custom games with friends. I took off my mods and have gotten rid of my xbox. i bought a 360 about a month ago and love it to death. i was just wondering if there was any way for me to get unbanned from halo 2 matchmaking. Because i have done something you guys try so hard to keep out and i realize that and am right there with you i dont care if you reset my stats and levels on any and all gametypes. I am asking you to please unban me and am also wondering if i will be able to play halo 3 matchmaking if you don't unban me. Thank you.

_Nope._

King Mod: It is cool...most of all for me...the best modder in the world. I bet you can only mod new maps...however any cheater is useful to me. Shut your mouth Bungie I rule your game. BWAHAHAHAHA!

That's all for today or until Bungie puts more stories up. That has nothing to do with the actuall story. Oh yeah and here's more stuff from Bungie.

**Frankie-** King of content.  
**Ninja 0n Fire-** King of matchmaking.  
**Danger Boy- **"I'M CHRIS CARNEY, I'M A TINY MULTIPLAYER GOD."  
**evil otto- **King of user interfaces.  
**Harangutan- **King of purty weapons.  
**dmiller**- King of campaign design.  
**Thug Larz- **King of multiplayer design.  
**Jejor-** King of layups.  
**KP-** King P.

Now that Bungie made it into this story some what we get on with H2 Protectors vs. King Mod's minions. So who will be the lucky...or should I say unlucky challengers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 or any of Bungie's workers.

Since Halo 2 Protectors had bested him again King Mod realized that only Castle Mod could support massive groups of Covenant AI. So he got his new group the Slicerz to finally end this fight. Sage, Crimson and Teal were in the waiting list waiting to get matched up. The number read 4 and they were against Team Slicerz on Ivory Tower. "Oh that's perfect we got hard modders again!" Sage complained. So they spawned and noticed that their enemies were no where on the map to be seen. The enemies were Sliced, Swordman, and Bloody scar. So Teal and his friends searched the whole map for the enemies. They found nobody the map was clear...they even looked at the Hide N' Seek places. "THIS IS STUPID! WHERE THE F- ARE THEY!" Sage yelled. "Why can't we find them!" Crimson asked. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU CAN'T FIND US BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE US!" Sliced yelled. Crimson started to get shot by a PR-SMG. Teal shot randomly around with his Shotgun. "THESE GUYS GOT F-ING INFINITE ACTIVE CAMO MODS!" Sage yelled as Crimson fell down dead from his assasin. Sage swung his energy sword around and killed one.

Teal was near the Sword room. He was walking until he saw a Spartan outline run by him. The Spartan was trying to bring Teal directly into his team mates. Teal chased after him firing his SMG-Magnum at him all the way. When Teal reached around the BR spawn Swordman shot a rocket at Teal killing him. "That was a good trick huh? They cannot beat us guys...they shall get banned!" Sliced said. Sage jumped out from nowhere and cut them with sword. He had killed Bloody scar by accident. Swordman backed up and launched a rocket at Sage. Sage saw it coming and jumped over it. He also saw Swordman as he fired the rocket. The sword locked on and killed Swordman. Meanwhile Sliced had Crimson in his sights with a sniper rifle. Crimson looked up at the sniper balcony and saw nobody so he ran to the rocket launcher spawn to see if anything was there. Sliced then fired a headshot right at Crimson. Sage jumped up behind Sliced and killed him. It looked like Sage was owning everyone with the sword...so that's why Bloody scar grabbed overshield before going up to fight Sage. Crimson was at the red team base looking for Swordman. Teal was at the sword spawn searching for Sliced. Sage saw an overshielded figure running at him with a Needler-Plasma rifle. Sage threw a plasma grenade right onto Bloody scar's face. "THEY MAYBE INVISIBLE...BUT THESE GUYS SUCK!" Sage yelled to his friends. Teal and Crimson were having different thoughts as they were both dead from being beatdown.

The Slicerz were thinking things over via Team chat. "We should grab rocks and keep blasting them until we get the lead...that Sage guy must have some good eyes...that's how he must see us every time"! Swordman explained. "Wait...let's try camping in different spots and beat them in the back when they walk by!" Sliced suggested. "Yea...perfect. Let's do that plan!" Bloody scar yelled. So they split up...I'll leave it as a surprise to where they're going. You'll be finding out in seconds because Crimson was walking around near the sword spawn. He looked at the waterfall to see no sword there. All he saw was water and...SLICED! Sliced jumped out and shot at him with dual magnums. Crimson saw him fade into view and shot him. For once Crimson had got a kill...his first kill I believe. Teal walked by the boxes where the Carbine spawned. He slowly peaked behind it...slowly...slowly. "Gotcha"! Teal yelled as he grabbed the Carbine. Bloody scar ran up behind him when Teal wacked him right in the chest with the Carbine. Crimson ran up behind Bloody and hit him in the back.

Meanwhile Sage was walking up next to the sniper rifle. When Bloody, Swordman and Sliced walked up infront of him. "Ha ha ha! Now we got you Sage!" Bloody yelled. Sage could see them all as clear as day with their active camo. He ran at them and got a triple kill with ease. Minutes passed and they had 48 points via Sage and sword. Team Slicerz only had 13 kills. "THAT WAS STRAIGHT UP RAPE! YOU MORONS!" Swordman yelled. Sage jumped at Swordman and killed. Bloody knocked Sage in the back. "FINALLY! WE F-ING ENDED THE BASTARD'S UNFREAKEN BELIEVABLE!" Bloody yelled. Teal walked up behind him and killed him. "GAME...OVER!" The announcer yelled. "YES! WE DID IT...I MEAN SAGE DID IT!" Crimson yelled. "Those are some good eyes you got Sage!" Teal yelled.

King Mod was once again defeated. "HOW THE F- DO THEY ALWAYS F-ING WIN! THEY'RE A BUNCH OF F-ING FAGS! AND NOTHING MORE F-ING LOSERS!" King Mod yelled.

Please Review


	13. Daisy and Modtastic

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 or any bungie employees I might be using.

So King Mod sat down in his throne knowing he had been beaten by those goody goodies yet again. Some how he had to get rid of them before bungie could come back. "I won't let those f-ing fags make fools of me and my army!" Mod yelled. Just then a pink female spartan walked into the room...it was King Mod's most convincing spy...although never mentioned before Teal and his friends trust girls more then men and like to hit on them by saying sexual things. "Ah perfect! Yes very nice...so are your parts...eh I mean bridging tools working"? Mod asked. The pink Spartan looked at Mod like he had 7 heads. "PARTS! WTF DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"? She asked. "Nothing only a joke I recently listened to from one of my friends in real life!" Mod explained. "Like you have any real friends". She said. "LISTEN DAISY I DIDN'T OFFER TO PAY YOU 5 2-MONTHES TO INSULT ME! NOW GO SPY ON THOSE FAGGOTS!" Mod yelled.

So Teal and Crimson were sitting in the pregame lobby talking about how much of a bitch king mod is. "Yeah...that faggot won't even ban himself cause he's a little f-ing ass!" Crimson told Teal. Just then Daisy appeared on the player list. "Who the f- is that and why is he pink"? Teal asked. "Hi guys! I'm a bridger and I hear you need a new bridger!" Daisy explained. "Wait a minute he's a chick!" Teal yelled. "Teal...mind your english please...he is a she...don't say anything insulting...wait a second...how did you know we need a bridger...and your not on my friends list"! Crimson accused. "Blah blah blah...she's a lady Crimson...so...how soon before I get in your pants"? Teal asked. Daisy got really pissed off at that and began to go off. "NEVER F-ING SAY THAT AGAIN! Calm...Daisy...stay calm...okay so how do we start bridging"? Daisy asked. Luckily Teal and Crimson were complete idiots and believed Daisy was trying to help them.

Minutes later they were playing a 3v3 game on Warlock. They were fighting Team Modtastic...the bad guys were Wizard, Warlocker, and Magic. Good thing for Halo 2 Protectors Daisy had bridged them host. (Yeah...it was plan B for Daisy to lose host unpurpose and then King Mod betrayed her and banned her too). The game was way too easy for Teal to even believe. In no time the game was over and it was 50-28. Crimson was a little worried that Modtastic was so easy...they seemed to not have a bridger though...Crimson wondered why the bridger wasn't with them. So they played a second clanmatch...to Crimson and Teal's shock they were again up against Modtastic. "WTF THEY SHOULD BE BANNED! KING MOD IS F-ING CHEATING AGAIN!" Teal yelled.

As if from beyond the grave Modtastic started to get the upper hand on them as soon as the game started, this time it was much harder. Modtastic was actually really using their mods. Until they heard Daisy say: "I got you guys host...mod them!" Then Teal and Crimson knew she was decieving them. "GET OFF OUR TEAM YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Teal yelled at her. "NO! NOW I'LL START DELEVELING TOO!" Daisy yelled. "YOU F-ING PMSING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! GO FIND A PAD OR SOMETHING!" Teal yelled. Then Crimson remembered before. "HEY DAISY I'M GOING TO LICK YOUR WOMANLY PARTS!" Crimson yelled. Then Daisy snapped and went off. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER F-ING TALK ABOUT THAT SHIT TO ME AGAIN!" She yelled. "I just wanna lick it!" Teal yelled starting to catch on to Crimson's idea. "THAT'S IT YOU FAGS!" She yelled as she quit the game...she had been trained to do that because guys always said that stuff to her...so her IP was banned. "Uh oh!" Wizard yelled. "Yea...'uh oh!'" Teal said evilly. So Teal and Crimson made short work of Modtastic just as they always do.


	14. Mech Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

Halo 2 Protectors have defeated many modder clans, let's continue their quest to own King Mod.

The map was a huge island...it supported many vehicles and was a modded map. Halo 2 Protectors were in hot pursuit of King Mod...but what they didn't know was King Mod had a giant mech robot parked somewhere on the island. So we take you inside King Mod's robot. (IT'S FREAKEN HUGE! HE EVEN HAS HIS OWN THRONE ROOM INSIDE!) King Mod was sitting in his throne(He modded sitting). "Guards have you brought me the prisoner?" Mod asked. "Yes your Faggotsty"! One of the guards joked. "Shut the f- up before I have you banned as well...now bring in my prisoner..."! Mod commanded. The guards dragged in a Spartan chained by Covenant laser mods. "So prisoner...have you learned your lesson yet...not to rebell against the best modder in the world...if you haven't I'll really ban your IP address this time!" Mod yelled. The prisoner...was none other then...BROWN! King Mod didn't ban his IP address after all! "I'LL NEVER FIGHT MY FRIENDS!" Brown yelled. "Well you will have to...those chain mods prevent you from leaving this game! And if you turn your xbox off I'll f-ing ban you!" Mod yelled laughing evilly. "Please". One of the guards said dryly. King Mod stopped laughing and looked at the guard. The guard turned away and pretended to whistle. "BROWN! IF YOU WILL NOT HELP ME...YOU ARE AGAINST ME! LOCK HIM UP IN THAT CELL!" King Mod commanded. The guard walked Brown over to a cell.(the ones at the end of the great journey...with the elites and hunters in them). The guard threw Brown in and locked the cell up. "Now guards...shall we see how our friends Sage, Teal and Crimson are doing out in the jungle". Mod asked. He pressed some buttons on his mod chip and cameras displayed infront of him. He saw Teal, Sage and Crimson walking around a bunch of trees and a swamp. They were on the wrong side of the island...in short minutes away from getting to King Mod's mech.

I forgot to describe the mech to you. It looks like a giant Spartan holding a Gravity rifle, it's color is dark steel. Now let's get to our heroes. They were walking through mud...and alot of it too. "Where the f- is King Mod supposed to be"? Crimson asked. "You know he always hides in the insane places...surrounded by an armada of modder guards...". Teal said remembering that map King Mod invited him to before. "Well this map is kind of cool...and not really that laggy". Sage said enjoying the palm tree jungle and muddy, sticky swamps. Just then a Spartan with an ODST knife ran out and tried to stab Sage. Sage meleed him and put his shotgun to the Spartan's head. "WHERE IS MOD! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HIM BITCH!" Sage yelled losing his temper. The Spartan vanished before it had even died. They also noticed the Spartan was Master Chief color...

"Oh f- that isn't good..." Crimson said scared. "What does it mean guys? Come on tell me!" Sage questioned. "It means...it means!...ASK THEM!" Teal yelled as he pointed behind Sage. "What and who"? Sage asked as he turned his back to see an entire army of AI controlled Master Chiefs with an arsenal of all the weapons in H1 and H2. "Guys...I think King Mod has a little too much spare time on his hands..." Teal said backing away. "On the count of 10 run...1...2...10!" Sage yelled. They ran through the trees and fuel rod cannons and beam rifles blasting at them all the way. "HEY GUYS! NEXT TIME WE SEE MOD REMIND ME TO BLAST THAT MOTHER F-ER BETWEEN THE EYES JUST FOR THIS!" Teal yelled. They continued to run until they reached a small lake. It was nice, quite and peaceful...they could see the ocean from an opening between the trees. The grass was a nice lime color and the water was a pretty aqua.

"It's a little to peaceful to be in Mod's map...he always makes death and destruction...there is a catch to this...be on your toes". Crimson said looking around the area for traps...guards or what not. Teal and friends stuck real close together..."Okay guys...things are looking good..." Everything was fine until they heard a loud snap under them and they fell through a tunnel. They landed inside a huge circular room. King Mod was standing on a catwalk above them. "Ahhh...Halo 2 Protectors...you found my trap door? Look around you...you'll see escape is quite impossible!" Mod yelled. They looked around there was a huge fan in the middle of the room. Several sword using Spartans were standing beside King Mod and there was swords connect to hooks on the wall waiting to spin into them. "You see what I mean by insane places"! Teal questioned. "GET THEM!" Mod yelled and the Spartans jumped down beside them. Teal started to shoot one with his smg. It died before it could slice him. The 2 Spartans got meleed into the center fan. Mod pressed a button and the swords on the walls started to spin around the room. Teal and friends dodged them and ran up the catwalk stairs. "UH-OH!" Mod yelled as he turned and ran into the door behind him. "AFTER HIM!" Crimson yelled. King Mod ran at light speed and when H2 went the room they turned 2d like Donkey Kong sprites. They jumped over fire guns and jumped on evil Spartan's heads.

To be continued


	15. King Mod

Just so you guys no about the modded maps I just think about cool places and I write about it. Things have changed in the past few chapters. At the beginning of this story they just came out as heroes facing modders at Terminal...I didn't give you very good BIOs of them. But as the story went on you learned they were sexist, they like to gloat when they win and Halo isn't all they do by Sage and Crimson not always being there. The story is coming to a close they have almost caught up with King Mod. I would have made the last chapter longer and have the final fight but I wanted to leave you in suspense. This fight is going to be insane just so you know...King Mod isn't the only attacker...I won't tell you who/what else just yet...

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 or Sonic the Hedgehog.

H2 Protectors were still in their 2d sprite format. They ran forward and got sucked down a tunnel and went into a loop and then got shot out down a tunnel really fast. Then they could see through their Spartan visors and everything looked normal. The tunnel landed them into a wall. "It's a good thing that shit is over...I was starting to think this was a Sonic game rather then Halo 2!" Crimson explained. Before them was a long, dark hallway with a room at the end. They ran down the hallway and for some reason their Spartan flashlights turned on. "WTF"? Sage asked. They continued to walk down the hall until they reached a door. "AW! MOTHER F-ING DOOR! THERE ARE NO DOORS IN HALO 2! WTF ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Teal asked. Crimson walked close and it said press X to open. So he did and in the next room was King Mod's throne room. It was empty...except for cameras and a jail cell. They ran over to the cell and saw Brown crouching there. "BROWN! DON'T WORRY WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Sage yelled. They aimed down at the lock and shot it off. Brown got up and ran out of the cell. "OH THANKS GUYS! MOD WASN'T GOING TO LET ME OUT!" Brown yelled.

"NOT SO FAST!" King Mod's voice boomed from what seemed like everywhere at once. When they looked again a gold teleporter was in front of them.

"Let's go see what's in there..." Teal said. They walked closer to the teleport. "We better go, and not disappoint King Mod..." Sage said. So they went into the teleporter...they looked around and saw a big, dark castle. Lightning struck above it and black thunder clouds were everywhere. A small draw bridge infront of them welcomed them into King Mod's castle. "Mmmm...spooky! That's some interesting wheather!" Teal yelled. King Mod was sitting in his throne room watching them from his cameras. His throne room was darkened and all the candels and lights that would normally be on were off. King Mod was sitting in his throne watching from the cameras. Lightning struck showing his Spartan helmet. He looked on evilly as H2 was walking through the first hall of his castle. They looked around and saw fancy pillars everywhere. Paintings of King Mod were on the walls. "This map was only done by one modder! It looks like 50 worked on it!" Sage said quietly. From the walls to the tile floor under their feet. They came to a fork and the hallway split into 4 directions. Each Halo 2 Protector went into their own hall. Teal walked down his hallway and saw darkness. Then the lights turned on and Teal saw...TEAM BOOTACULAR! Teal looked at the game...Elimination...Teal knew if he died he would get banned. "LONG TIME NO SEE TEAL!" Booter yelled. Cotar and the others surrounded Teal. Teal took out Plasma grenades and stuck each 1 of them in the face. They then tried to take Teal with them by running into him. He jumped over them and ran as far away as possible. The explosion was huge as 4 plasma grenades met. Teal saw a door and continued into the next room. Another long hallway awaited him. This hallway was very long and dark. Orange lava was on either side of the platform he was standing on. A red rug lead down to the next room at the end. Teal ran toward it and when got inside he saw King Mod's throne room. "WELL TEAL! I'M GLAD YOU FOUND ME! TOO BAD YOU MUST DIE! YOU FAGGOT!" Mod yelled from somewhere close. The lights turned on and Teal saw Brutes and Master Chiefs lined up all over the room. "GET A LIFE TEAL! YOU WILL WHEN YOU CAN'T PLAY HALO! NOW! ATTACK!" King Mod yelled. The Brutes and Master Chiefs started shooting at Teal. "OMFG! THIS IS INSANE!" Teal yelled as he started throwing frag grenades into the army. Teal leaped over their heads and dropped stickies on some of them, he didn't stop throwing grenades until they all died. Teal looked around for King Mod.

"COME UP TO THE ROOF IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO DESTROY MY THRONE ROOM! I'LL BE SITTING IN IT WHEN I OWN YOU AND CONTINUE RULING HALO 2!" Mod yelled. "That won't be happening!" Teal yelled as he ran up a staircase. He was on the roof and King Mod was waiting for him up ahead. "YOU CANNOT WIN TEAL! I WILL OWN YOU! AND FYI YOUR FRIENDS GOT BANNED! UNLIKE YOU THEY DIDN'T BEAT THE OLD CLANS I SENT AFTER THEM! YOU LEGITS ARE NOTHING BUT LOSERS ALONE!" Mod yelled. "YOU MOTHER F-ING FAGGOT! I'LL MAKE SURE BUNGIE SENDS YOU TO PRISON FOR DOING ALL THIS MODDING AND IP BANNING AND SHIT!"

"HAHAHAHA! BUNGIE WON'T BE COMING BACK ONCE I DEAL WITH YOU! IT SEEMS BOOTACULAR WAS THE WRONG CHOICE OF HENCHMEN TO SEND AFTER YOU...I SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU MYSELF!" Mod yelled as he super jumped into the clouds. Teal heard thunder above and lightning struck next to him. The lightning kept striking right behind Teal. King Mod was only playing with Teal. Teal saw a gun on the ground and picked it up...it was a gun Teal had only heard of in stories...the legendary gravity rifle! Teal held the right trigger and shot a huge purple ball up at King Mod who was floating in the sky. The ball hit mod and crashed him down to the ground. King Mod's golden Spartan armor smashed like glass as he hit the castle roof. Only dust and gold shards remained of King Mod. Teal looked around and the whole map started to shake as if an earth quake was going on. Teal hit leave game and he was sent back to the pregame lobby. What happened to King Mod he will never know. He then took out his phone and called Bungie's number. He asked to speak with Ninja On Fire.(matchmaking playlist creator)"HEY NINJA! I JUST GOT "KING MOD'S" IP ADDRESS BANNED! WILL BUNGIE COME BACK AND WORK ON HALO 2 AGAIN? Could you also unban my buddies"? Teal asked. "Is this some kind of joke? King Mod has a 7 foot long chip in his xbox! If you beat him...I'll go talk to the others...see if your just trying to get bungie on Halo 2 again...I also got an idea for a game called Team Snipers and Team SWAT I guess we could come back..." Ninja said.

Next Chapter is the last chapter. We will see if Teal's friends can be unbanned and what will happen to matchmakings playlists. King Mod is a modding noob...let's see what ever did happen to him...

King Mod was sitting in his room...the mod chip was shooting out electric everywhere and his xbox was fried. King Mod tried to rip the chip out...but then it exploded sending him back into a wall across the room. He was outcold and his box and chip were totally destroyed...(Could actually happen if you hit the wrong wire inside the xbox).


	16. The end

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 or any of Bungie's employees.

Just to clear things up Bungie quit in 2005 in this universe and they're coming back 2008.

So everything went back to normal and with King Mod defeated Ninja 0n Fire put up the two play lists: Team SWAT and Team Snipers. All the people that once played Halo 2 had returned to xbox live. Teal had his friends back, and Halo 2 Protectors were the top legit clan. Of course with a quirky modder clan popping up every now and then but nothing compared to the ones from before. The modders had died down to a pathetic 17%. That was it for the modders with Ninja banning all their IPs and King Mod gone it was all over for them. The Halo 2 Protectors were now level 45s...most of the people that played clan match weren't that good...but at least they tried and didn't mod. The Halo 2 Protectors were one win away from 46. Bungie was also starting production on Halo 3. So Teal was sitting in the pregame lobby with the others. "Guys, we need one more to reach 46...and chances are we won't get matched up with modders". Crimson said. "Yeah and even if we did we could take them! After being matched up with the worst of the worst!" Sage said. So Teal started the game up and the waiting list came on. The players were the Mystery Clan. All their names were question marks. Just then Teal got a knock on his door. He got up from his chair and ran to open it. Behind the door were several police officers. "Have you got any information on this "King Mod"? We need to lock him up for modding Bungie's content...he'll be going away for a long time". The police said. "Yea I played him on Halo 2...a lot of times! He also says that cops can't fight and he dares any to try and fight him." Teal explained. "So your helping him are you? You modify content too? Well maybe you should come down for questioning and you can tell us where you're hiding him too"! The officer said.

"Teal come quick we need help over here!" Sage yelled. Teal ran back inside and the officers followed after him. Teal put on his mic and saw the map was...CASTLE MOD'S ROOF! "Teal, hurry up! King Mod is back again!" Brown yelled. "THIS TIME I'LL KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKING PUSSIES!" Mod yelled from somewhere off-screen. The officers just stood behind Teal and watched. "IT'S A GOOD THING I BOUGHT A SECOND XBOX AND FIXED MY MOD CHIP OR YOU DUMB ASSES WOULD HAVE HALO 2 TO YOURSELVES AND I WOULD JUST BE A LOSER LOOKING UP AT THE CRACKS IN HIS CEILING AGAIN!" Mod yelled again. The officer yelled into Teal's mic. "SIR THIS IS THE POLICE! I AM GOING TO TRACK YOUR IP THROUGH TEAL'S CABLES!" He yelled. King Mod only laughed. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NICE POLICE IMPERSONATION TEAL, BUT I KNOW THAT WAS YOU! IF YOU HAD A FUCKING BRAIN YOU WOULD KNOW MY IP ADDRESS IS MASKED!" Mod yelled. Sniper bullets rained down from the sky and killed the Halo 2 Protectors. They respawned and were killed again. They kept getting spawned while the police officer was trying to hack Teal's modem. "MOD THE POLICE ARE REALLY HERE! WHEN THEY FIND YOU...LIKE YOU SAID TO US SO MANY TIMES...YOU'LL GET RAPED IN PRISON!" Teal yelled.

"FUCK YOUR MOTHER! I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL!" Mod yelled. The police were messing with Teal's connection and the game was starting to go crazy. Then something went wrong inside the connection and King Mod's chip started to malfunction. The chip began to make Mod shoot in random directions and throw stickies at his feet. The chip was shaking in the xbox and then it exploded. It left Mod powerless and he fell down to the roof. Crimson, Sage and Brown surrounded him. "Stay back you cock-suckers! This isn't the end, even if you do get the police to come and get me I'll just get out of jail!" He screamed. They took out their shotguns and blasted Mod to death. "That's it, I've got this guy's location now!" The officer yelled as he ran out the house door. Later that day King Mod got arrested and taken by the police to be questioned by Bungie...this should be interesting.

So everything was normal once more and King Mod was really gone for good with no chance of breaking out of prison. The Halo 2 Protectors were rewarded by Ninja 0n Fire as he made them honorary level 50s.


End file.
